


The Things we Remember

by animefreak



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefreak/pseuds/animefreak
Summary: Humans celebrate the damndest things ...





	The Things we Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I get influenced by the "making of" stuff ... with gleeful thanks to the Appendices and the Extended Versions of Jackson's movies.

A deep male voice began the ancient song of warriors, his voice low and strong, a bass of incredible beauty and power. The words from a time long gone and in most of the worlds of men forgotten, battle and longing for home combined in the words. 

Far over the Mysty Mountains Called  
To dungeons deep and caverns cold  
We must away ere break of day  
To find our long forgotten hold

Other voices joined in for the next part of the rolling song, accompanied by stamping feet, slapping hands and dance moves from their ancient ancestors, warriors and their mates offering challenge to the enemies of their peoples. 

“What did you call this again?” the alien ambassador asked. 

“This is called Hakka. Their distant ancestors used to challenge each other in song, chants and this aggressive dance instead of engaging in battle. Or as prelude to battle.” The somewhat reptilian aide frowned as he tried to recall the exact information from his human history classes. 

“Ah. Interesting. And how many years does this go back?”

“Their records are spotty. Some time in the 21st century of their home planet, the great historian Jackson seems to have translated the works of a much older historian called Jrr Tolk Ein who in turn translated the histories from people called Sindar, Urk and Minors. We are not entirely certain whether the history this Ein found was recorded as we would understand it or from legends and oral tales told of the great heroes of their ancestors.”

Another group of warriors approached, these wearing armor and striking swords upon shields. They proceeded to stamp and yell and sing; their challenge answered by the first group. A third group, tall and slim, also armored, entered. Their voices were lyrical, yet equally fierce; their armor glinting green and gold in the lights above the arena.

“How many?”

“It is called the Five Armies. We believe it reflects a battle for a homeland. Truthfully, from what I have been able to understand after much research and consultation, this was a small conflict that is followed by a much greater one for the world, at least, the known world of the time. It is all very very long ago. From long before the humans were forced from their world by the rebirth of the dragon hordes.” The aide ducked his head in shame. His own people were descended from the horrors that were the long dead dragons. 

“And they re-enact this every year?”

“No, in ten year cycles. They re-enact other things at other times. You've just arrived in time for this particular one. Shall we repair to the table prepared for you?”

“Of course. Of course.” The ambassador blinked three eyes at the proceedings.


End file.
